


Silent Killer

by RadioCod



Category: One Piece
Genre: Family Dynamics, Gen, Grief/Mourning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:27:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24025816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RadioCod/pseuds/RadioCod
Summary: Trying to accept the death of a grandchild is the worst. Especially when you couldn't (didn't) do anything to stop it.
Relationships: Monkey D. Garp & Monkey D. Luffy, Monkey D. Garp & Portgas D. Ace
Comments: 5
Kudos: 20





	Silent Killer

**Author's Note:**

> Made the mistake of rewatching some One Piece AMV’s which then brought back all the feels this show has caused me. Especially Ace’s death (though now I understand it had to be done)
> 
> Say what you want but I feel and find Garp super interesting as a character and as an example of the older generation. He has so much weight on his shoulders and is literally a Man of the World (that song though…). After Ace’s death he never actually got a moment for himself and just grieve since he had to protect East Blue. Knowing him he would not burst into tears unless he was far away and isolated…
> 
> And whether you understand or criticise his actions during the Marine Ford Arc: No grandparent should see their grandchild die before them. Ever.


End file.
